


0:05

by torigates



Category: Prison Break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 03:50:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torigates/pseuds/torigates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles set five minutes after 2.22 Sona. Written for <a href="http://pbhiatus-fic.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://pbhiatus-fic.livejournal.com/"></a><b>pbhiatus_fic</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	0:05

**0:05**

_Maricruz, Maricruz, Maricruz._

Her name chanted over and over again. Fernando Sucre knew that time was wearing out, and that it was up to him to find her. Bellick had put her somewhere, and Michael didn’t care enough to help him find her. Sucre might not have been a genius capable of breaking out of a prison on his own, but he knew he could find Maricruz.

They were going to have a baby; they were going to be a family. He wouldn’t let her down. He couldn’t. Not again.

He woke up chained to a hospital bed.

He screamed.

*

The doors opened, and Paul Kellerman smiled. “Took you long enough,” he said.

The gunmen’s faces were covered, but he could tell that his words threw them off, if only for a moment.

The moment was all he needed. In that moment he knew he had done the right thing. In that moment he knew that all his faults, all his wrongdoings had been forgiven.

The company wanted him dead, and the company only ever wanted the good guys.

He had done his part; he gave two people their lives back.

The moment ended, and the gunmen recovered.

They fired.

*

Bill Kim had never been more surprised in his life than by the sight of Sara Tancredi holding a gun, and the delayed sound of the gunshot that followed.

Pain flared in his side, as he sank into the water it wasn’t his life that flashed before his eyes, but the lives of every person he had ever killed.

The water around him turned red, and in its murky depths he saw every child that no longer had a father, every wife who waited for a husband who wouldn’t come home. He saw Scofield, his failure and demise.

He hated.

*

Pam Mahone had to pull over to the side of the road. _Stupid, stupid, stupid,_ she thought. She knew better than to believe Alex, she had heard every excuse ever written, and this time, he hadn’t even bothered with one.

She thanked God that she hadn’t told Cameron yet. She had wanted to surprise him, and now he wouldn’t have to suffer the crushing disappointment she felt right now.

 _I should have known better_ , she berated herself. This was the end, whatever she and Alex had together, whatever she felt for him, it was time to protect herself.

She cried.

*

Sara Tancredi walked away from the police station knowing two things for sure; that Michael loved her, and that she had to find him.

As she walked through the Panamanian streets, his words _“I made it, but it’s no good without you”_ echoed through her ears, and became her own. She would find him, and when she did, she would never leave his side again.

Sara walked purposefully, knowing Michael was her destination. Lincoln was free; Michael had accomplished the impossible, if he could, so could she. She would get Michael back, he would return to her.

She knew it.

*

“Sara! Sara!” Lincoln Burrows wanted to scream with frustration. _One step forward, twelve thousand steps back_ , he thought.

What he needed now was a plan, and for a plan he needed Michael. He knew that wherever they put Michael he would already be planning and scheming. By this time, Michael was probably already half escaped, but despite all of Michael’s brains and degrees, he didn’t have what he needed. He didn’t have Lincoln.

Lincoln knew if he could just get to his brother, then they would both be ok. They were always ok when they had each other.

He ran.

*

Theodore Bagwell was used to being in prison, and he was used to being screwed over by authority figures. Hell, he was even used to being screwed over by authority figures in prison. Being on foreign soil was a new one; he thought he’d been through everything.

But Teddy knew prison. He scouted out who was in charge, which inmates everyone looked to, and how exactly they looked at him.

He put on the Texas charm and saddled up to the con in charge. When the pocket was offered to him, he smiled. Some things transcended language.

He took it.

*

As he stepped out of the van into the pouring rain Alexander Mahone realised that he was totally out of control. Then he had to stifle the insane desire to laugh, because he knew he hadn’t been in a long, long time.

He turned and saw the face that had haunted every moment of his life for what felt like years, and for one horrible moment he wasn’t sure if it was Shales or Scofield he saw. He really had gone insane.

As the guards ushered him towards the prison, Mahone knew Scofield was his chance for salvation.

He followed.

*

Brad Bellick was cold. He was sore, sick and scared, and he was tired of being thrown into prisons.

He didn’t deserve this. He wasn’t some con that you could lock up and throw away the key. He was an American, a damn good CO and better than any of the scum around him.

The sight of Scofield, that good-for-nothing fish, the reason he was here in the first place, made him long for the days when his word was law, when a simple _conversation_ had cost Scofield his toes. That boy wouldn’t last, not for a second.

He laughed.

*

Michael Scofield heard chanting. As he walked into the yard he realised he had never been more terrified in his life.

He didn’t have a plan, he didn’t know where he was, he didn’t know why he had been brought here.

Michael didn’t like not knowing things.

The chanting grew louder, and for a moment he was overcome by the belief that he couldn’t do this. He was trapped.

He remembered Sara’s words, _“He hasn’t done anything wrong!”_ He had saved his brother’s life, he had stopped T-Bag, he had repaid his debt to Sara.

He had done something right.

end. 


End file.
